La clé de son appartement
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Harry est heureux. Il exulte. Et tous sont heureux pour lui... N'est-ce pas ? Harry/Ginny, semi- Harry/Draco HPDM ! SLASH YAOI !


**Titre :** La clé de son appartement

**Auteur : **Camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Perso :** Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR

**Note :** fait pour le thème « amour à sens unique » de bingo_fr

**Bêta : **elwan59

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco regardait l'horizon, quand Harry effleura son épaule. Il le ramena lentement à la réalité, ce faisant.<p>

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Malfoy ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'un ton absent. J'ai mal dormi avec toute cette histoire, en plus d'enchaîner sur une nuit et une après-midi de garde. Je vais aller directement me coucher en rentrant ce soir. Mais c'est génial.

Le mensonge était présent. Ce n'était pas une énième histoire de corruption sordide qui l'empêchait de dormir. Pourquoi cela le ferait-il ? Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois ans qu'il bossait en tandem avec Harry sur la question.

Lucius s'était époumoné à n'en plus finir quand il avait découvert que son fils avait passé et brillamment réussi le concours pour devenir Auror. La scène avait été épique. Narcissa tentait de le calmer, Lucius hurlait un peu plus fort et Draco était simplement parti. Il avait trop donné durant la guerre. Maintenant, il aspirait simplement à ne plus être le fils du Mangemort. Draco avait tourné la page. Lucius ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se range au bon sens. Bon sens qui consistait –au moins !- à épouser une riche héritière et à donner un descendant à la famille Malfoy.

Ce « bon sens », Draco refusait de l'avoir. Son autre initiative rendait aussi furieux son père. Draco avait affadi son blond Malfoy, selon les propos de son père. En réalité, il usait d'un sort colorant. Il n'avait plus ce blond presque blanc, si typique, mais un blond bien plus classique, un peu moins éclatant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Cela ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Il se fondait mieux dans la masse et visiblement, cela l'avait aussi aidé par rapport à ses collègues.

Tout cela avait bien marché. Un peu trop bien. Il avait fini par tomber amoureux de son partenaire. Harry Potter. Manque de veine, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que ce con avait le malheur d'être tactile avec les gens qu'il appréciait et il appréciait Draco. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas un intime, mais il était un ami. Donc, il avait droit à des poignées de mains, des accolades et autres empoignades amicales. Dans ces instants, Draco le maudissait, même si la nuit, il adorait ces gestes. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'envisageait pas d'épouser la dinde que ses parents espéraient le voir épouser.

En réalité, c'était assez simple de fermer les yeux, sur ce qui se passait dans la vie privée de Harry. La Weaslette ne venait jamais le chercher à la fin de son travail. Ils n'étaient pas mariés – Potter y était opposé. De toute façon, vu le nombre de déplacements de Ginny, on ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Elle était diplomate coordinatrice. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : elle allait d'ambassade en ambassade, passant du côté Moldu au côté sorcier sans distinction, sans même la moindre hésitation. Harry plaisantait certaines fois en disant qu'il voyait plus souvent Draco que Ginny.

Draco ne savait trop quoi dire, quoi en faire. Surtout avec la nouvelle que Harry venait de lui annoncer. C'était génial. Certainement. Elle était enceinte. D'un fils. Lui, il était face à Draco. Heureux de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Avant même les Weasley ! Il voulait attendre le retour de Ginny, ce soir pour leur annoncer, mais il n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps avant d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Puis, confidence pour confidence, il n'avait jamais aimé l'institution du mariage, ça, non, mais… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était même allé voir un bijoutier et il avait repéré une bague qui serait parfaite. Il irait l'acheter en sortant du travail. Il lui ferait la surprise, quand elle arriverait chez eux. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de se fermer à cette idée stupidement après tout, c'était Ginny et il voulait finir sa vie avec elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Quelque chose s'était effondré en Draco à cet instant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement de chance. Il s'en doutait parfaitement néanmoins, ce n'était pas la même chose de s'en douter et de le savoir ainsi. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté. Ce n'était pas le style de Potter. C'était juste… Faire partager son bonheur à tout le monde. Simplement. Draco aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Cela aurait fait bien moins mal. Cela aurait fait qu'il n'aurait pas eu à mentir à Harry quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de lui montrer la bague.

Ce soir-là, alors que Ginny et Harry annonçaient leurs fiançailles à tous les Weasley, ainsi que l'enfant à venir, Draco rentra pour la première fois en trois ans, au Manoir Malfoy. Il avait fait disparaître d'un geste la coloration de ses cheveux, avant d'arriver. Il avait envoyé sa démission au bureau des Aurors. Il avait rendu la clé de son appartement.

- Qui dois-je épouser ? Demanda-t-il simplement à ses parents, quand il arriva.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
